


Kohtaaminen

by awkwardandbookish



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardandbookish/pseuds/awkwardandbookish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaksi ihmistä kohtaavat kahvilassa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kohtaaminen

Tytön silmät kohtasivat tumman katseen tiskin toiselta puolelta. Poika hymyili, ja hänen silmänsä kimalsivat kauniisti. ”Mitä saisi olla?” pojan ääni oli matala ja tyttö huomasi silmiensä vaeltavan pojan huulille. Tyttö punastui, kun pojan huulet venyivät hymyyn. Hänen tuijotuksensa oli huomattu. ”V-vihreä tee”, tytön pieni änkytys sai perhoset lentämään pojan mahassa. Hän oli saanut tytön hermostumaan! Vuosia oli poika ihaillut tyttöä kaukaa. Ikinä he eivät olleet puhuneet. Tyttö oli niin kaunis ja älykäs. Ei koulun suosituin, tai älykkäin eikä kaunein. Mutta pojalle hän oli aina ollut liian täydellinen. Kuin tähti, jota hän ei ylettäisi koskettaa. Poika vain hymyili ja toteutti pyynnön. ”Seitsemänkymmentä senttiä, kiitos”, kun poika otti rahat tytön kämmeneltä, heidän kätensä koskettivat. Tyttö vetäisi kätensä äkkiä pois, posket punaisina. Kuului kassakoneen kilahdus, ja kuitti tulostui. ”Nauti teestäsi”, poika sanoi ojentaen kuitin tytölle. Hän nappasi kuitin ja siirtyi kauemmas pojasta. Ja poika siirtyi seuraavaan asiakkaaseen, aivan kuin tyttö olisi ollut tavallinen asiakas. Ei suinkaan pojan lukioaikainen ihastus.

Tyttö veti syvään henkeä, ennen kuin astui sisään kahvilaan. Vain nurkkapöydässä istui keski-ikäinen mies kahvin kera. Ja tiskin taa kellon kutsumana ilmestyi poika. Tyttö ei ollut aluksi tuntenut poikaa. Hiukset olivat lyhemmät ja kasvot miehekkäämmät. Mutta kun hän oli nähnyt pojan silmät, hän tiesi. Tämä oli se poika, mies, josta hän oli unelmoinut lukiossa. Hän oli nähnyt pojan joskus katselevan häntä käytävillä, ja oli odottanut hänen tulevan juttelemaan. Mutta ei. Poika oli hyvännäköinen, sitä ei tyttö käy kieltämään. Vieläkin hän on, mutta toisella tavalla. Vanhempi. Kypsempi. Toisin kuin tyttö, joka näytti hyvin paljon samalta. Tämä oli jo viides kerta sillä viikolla, kun tyttö tuli kahvilaan, ja tytön täytyi häpeäkseen myöntää, että hän oli tullut sinne aina vain nähdäkseen pojan. Tänään hän oli päättänyt, että puhuisi pojalle.

”Sama kuin viimeksi?” poika kysyi, pieni hymy huulillaan. Tyttö nyökkäsi ja hymyili itsekin. ”E-eikös me käyty samaa lukiota?” tyttö kysyi. Poika pysähtyi sydän pamppaillen. Hän kääntyi tyttöä päin. ”Joo. Mä olin se outo pitkä skeittari. Muistatko sä mut? Mä ainakin muistan sut”, poika sanoi ja kirosi itseään päänsä sisällä. Kuulostiko hän liian innokkaalta? Tyttö painoi päänsä punastuen, hymyillen. ”Et sä musta ikinä ollut outo”, tytön ääni oli niin hiljainen, että poika luuli kuulevansa omiaan. Hän veti syvään henkeä ja raapusti lapulle numeronsa antaen sen tytölle ilman sen enempää selittelyjä. Tyttö otti teensä ja kuitin ja vetäytyi paikalleen, josta viiden päivän aikana oli muovautunut tytön kantapaikka. Hetken päästä pojan puhelin värisi pöydällä. Hei sinä t:tyttö tiskin takana, luki viestissä. Poika katsoi ylöspäin ja näki tytön hymyilemässä hänelle. Poika hymyili takaisin, ja perhoset pojan vatsassa lehahtivat taas lentoon. Hei vaan itsellesi hän vastasi. Tyttö puri huultaan ja siirtyi pojan luo. ”Mä.. Tai siis haluaisitko sä tehdä jotain? Siis kahestaan?” tyttö ummisti silmänsä tuon jälkeen, ja onnitteli itseään. Kukaan muu ei varmasti ikinä ole ollut noin vaivaannuttava yrittäessään pyytää ihastustaan ulos. Samaan aikaan pojan sydän nousi kurkkuun, pyytääkö tyttö häntä treffeille? Vai haluaako hän vain muistella menneitä ystävien kesken?

”Siis haluisitko sä lähtee mun kaa treffeille? Ei niitten siis tarvii olla treffit, jos et haluu. Mä vaan aattelin, et ku mulla saatto olla pieni ihastus lukiossa, mut jos sä haluut olla vaan ystäviä tai jotain, nii se on ihan ookoo”, tytön ääni hiipui lopussa kuiskaukseksi, ,ja hän painoi päänsä taas rintaansa. Poika hymyili ja nosti tytön leuan sormenpäillään. ”Joo, mä haluan mennä treffeille kanssasi, oi lukioaikainen ihastukseni”, ja noiden sanojen myötä poika nojautui eteenpäin ja painoi huulensa tytön poskelle. Huulet pysyivät siinä hetken, ja kun hän vetäytyi pois, hän kuiskasi:”Ehkä sä kuitenkin oot se nykyinen ihastus. Varmuuden sä sit saat treffien jälkeen. Käykö?” tyttö nyökkäsi, kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta muutti mielensä ja painoi huulensa pojan huulille. ”Tuu mun kämpille vuoros jälkeen? Voitas vaikka kattoo joku leffa ja keskustella yliopistoelämästä?” tyttö katsoi poikaa suoraan silmiin puhuessaan. Poika hymyili häkeltyneenä ja nyökkäsi. ”Hyvä. Mä tekstaan sulle osoitteen. Moikka!” tyttö vilkutti jättäen taakseen pojan, joka jäi tiskin taa seisomaan hymy huulillaan.

**Author's Note:**

> Mä yritin


End file.
